<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>everyday puyo oneshots by souhara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932602">everyday puyo oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/souhara/pseuds/souhara'>souhara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Puyo Puyo (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Romance, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, theyre trying their best</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:40:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/souhara/pseuds/souhara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a place for all of the random oneshots i write past midnight, as i do not have any sense of time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Klug/Sig (Puyo Puyo)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>everyday puyo oneshots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>klug is practicing a hard spell and sig tells him to sleep.</p>
<p>( i did not proofread this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Orion!</em>”</p>
<p>Klug chanted into the deep night, cradling a tome in hand as he thrust his hand forward into the sky. He pushed his magic as much as he could to get the proper results of the spell, but in the end, it failed, the magic resulting in a few sparks as the mage gave out. He turned back into his tome, skimming the page.</p>
<p><em>‘The results of this spell should be magic resulting in an aurora as the stars of Orionaid you in your spell.</em>’</p>
<p>Right. He’s done it completely wrong again.</p>
<p>The aspiring warlock fell to the ground, sitting on the plush grass as the night wrapped around him in a gentle breeze, feeling empty from the overuse of his magic. <em>‘The spell doesn’t trigger with puyos, I can’t channel my magic through them this time…’</em></p>
<p>Thoughts of inferiority ran through his mind, and were gone as soon as they came. Still, those thoughts pulled him back to his feet, going for another attempt that was fated to be futile. As he recited the spell, punctuating his words, a burst of magic came out, looking more akin to the description the book had, but it still wasn’t as powerful as he desired. The bookworm let out a defeated groan, stuffing himself back in the text, preparing his tired body for another attempt before a light, monotone voice cut his concentration.</p>
<p>“Glasses… ya’ve been tryin’ that spell for a while… ya needa rest. It’s late.”</p>
<p>The sudden voice in the night started the skittish boy, only to recognize who it was a second later from the special moniker that was said. He turned to the figure behind him, pushing up his glasses in the progress, his expression rather annoyed, “Sig, you don’t understand, the spell can’t trigger with puyo, so I’m going to need as much help from the stars as I can if I want to cast this!”</p>
<p>The daydreamer blinked slowly, scratching his cheek with his sharp nails, before responding with the same drawn-out tone, “Mmm… yeah. Dun understand. Know ya gotta sleep soon, Glasses.”</p>
<p>Klug’s expression softened, glancing down at the tome he held. The words inside taunted him, begging for another try at it, but…</p>
<p>Perhaps he did need the rest.</p>
<p>Klug bit his lip, dismissing the sharp canine tooth he had that threatened to tear his skin, as he flipped through the books pages. Sig walked closed to the bibliophile, and put his red hand on the cover of the tome, shutting it gently.</p>
<p>“Can do that tomorrow, Glasses. Right now, let’s sleep.” He stared into Klug’s eyes with an irresistible soft look that made Klug buckle at the knees and do whatever Sig wanted.</p>
<p>The bookworm groaned and held out his hand, which Sig took happily and they started to travel through the forest. The eerie sounds the wind made, along with the amplified chirping of crickets would usually fill Klug with anxiety, but with the presence of his best friend, he felt much, much safer traveling so late at night. The sound of grass fraying under their footsteps along with crunching leaves were the only sounds Klug could focus on, as the warmth of Sig’s hand was enough to put him at ease.</p>
<p>Soon enough, they slowed to a stop, and now the duo stood in front of Klug’s house. Against his selfish desire, the mage removed his hand from ef me Sig’s grip to unlock the door, allowing them to both enter. The door creaked open, the sound traveling through the silent house, no one there for Klug to greet once again. Big surprise.</p>
<p>He swiftly glided his hand up the wall beside him, the lights flickering on in an instant, which made Sig perk up from his dozy state. He turned to the tired bug boy with a nervous smile, and Sig, having slept over with his best friend several times already, walked over to the other and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, yawning, “Les go ta sleep, Glasses…”</p>
<p>Klug felt his face heat a bit from the contact, and the change in scenario made him aware of how tired he really was- how much magic he really drained from the practice. He was generous enough to allow himself to yawn in Sig’s vicinity, giving the half soul a sign that he had made a good call. Everyone knows Klug would pass out in the woods if no one stopped him. Sig just always seems to know Klug’s limits more than he does himself.</p>
<p>The two dragged themselves up the wooden stairs, the creaking echoing through the warm house, and threw themselves into Klug’s room, landing on the bed. They shifted around to get under the black covers quietly, before staring up at the ceiling, which was littered with glowing stars. Klug removed his glasses and set them onto the nightstand. They laid close, Sig pulling Klug in a sturdy embrace, the latter resting his head on his chest. Klug was still upset he couldn’t get the spell right this night, but being in Sig’s grasp made the feeling melt away.</p>
<p>“You win this time, Sig… Tomorrow, I’m getting that spell right no matter what…”</p>
<p>Sig only responded with a chuckle, running his clawed hand through the brunette’s hair. As his best friend played with his hair, Klug couldn’t help but fall asleep.</p>
<p>Hearing the soft snores, Sig glanced down, seeing Klug completely passed out. Feeling a rush of confidence, he pressed a kiss on the bookworm’s forehead, before falling asleep himself.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>21:30. The moon lit up the dark sky, and in the middle of Nahe, there stood Klug, warming up his magic as Sig watched.</p>
<p>They worked out an agreement to allow Klug to work on the spell again, however they’d have to be back home by 22:30. Klug wasn’t too fond of the short practice time, but he wouldn’t have to worry because he knew he would get the spell this time.</p>
<p>After setting off a powerful “Vis Attrahendi” from a twelve chain, he felt the adrenaline pumping in his system, along with the magic in the air concentrating around him. It was thick and dark, mostly from the recent usage. Sig felt his left hand twitch.</p>
<p>Klug stretched his limbs, loosening any knots in his body before taking out the tome and flipping to the page where his red bookmark resided. Rereading the contents, he positioned himself, standing firmly on the ground, and took a deep breath. On a log further away, Sig let his ladybug fly into his right hand and cupped over it with his left, making sure the beetle wouldn’t get startled by whatever Klug’s spell set off.</p>
<p>The mage dug his foot into the ground, holding the book in his right while he had his left free, before shouting the same spell from last night, thrusting his hand forward into the night sky just the same. However, the result was much more different.</p>
<p>The air around Klug resembled that of an aurora borealis, and stars shot out of his palm, launching into the sky and exploding randomly, leaving a rain of stardust to fall over the two boys. Sig was speechless, entangled in the pure beauty of the spell. He’s never seen anything like it, and the fact that Klug was the one who triggered the spell made it all the more special.</p>
<p>Klug remained in his position for a short while, before lowering his hand and looking into his palm. The silence in the air was deafening, the stardust twinking down as the bookworm turned to his friend, a giddy smile on his face. He shot out of his still stance to run over to Sig and throw his arms around the boy, which the other followed quickly after.</p>
<p>Klug laughed cheerfully, his voice energetic and squeaky, “I did it, Sig! Did you see that? I actually did it! <em>I did it!!!”</em></p>
<p>Sig looked down at the shorter mage and smiled softly, ruffling his neat hair before resting his chin on the other’s head. He let out a light sigh, his cheeks pink with happiness.</p>
<p>“Was amazing, Klug. You’re amazing.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>